The purpose of the project is to study the chemical and physical properties and biosynthesis of proteoglycans in a number of tissue and cell systems. Topics of present interest include: 1) Protein chemistry and immunology of the hyaluronic acid-binding region of proteoglycans from the Swarm rat chondrosarcoma; 2) Biosynthesis of core protein precursors and processing to mature proteoglycans; 3) Metabolism of proteoglycans by rat ovarian granulosa cells; 4) Effects of bacterial endotoxins (lipopolysaccharides) and interleukin 1 on the regulation of proteoglycan metabolism in organ cultures of bovine articular cartilages; 5) Characterization of the keratan sulfate-proteoglycan and dermatan sulfate-proteoglycan in cornea.